


Keeping family members a secret

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country, Short Story, Sorting out issues, Unidog, old married spirk, started out as a chat post but then it became apparent this will better fit as a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Jim is done, naturally, with all the secrets the S'Chn T'Gai Clan keep.





	Keeping family members a secret

_**"** Your father is the Ambassador to Vulcan?" Kirk asked, looking at the Vulcan. _

_Spock nodded his head._

_"Yes," Spock replied._

* * *

  
_Kirk took the Vulcan to the side looking at him in disbelief._

_"You have a secret wife?" Kirk asked._

_"Yes," Spock said. "but I did not marry her under my will."_

_"Mr Spock,  that would have been important to hear when we started dating," Kirk said, then let go of the man's shoulders and vanished into the turbo lift._

_McCoy looked off toward the Vulcan with a deathly glare._

_"Be a man and explain to Jim why ya held back somethin' like_ that, _" McCoy said, his arms folded._

_Spock sighed._

_"I shall," then the Vulcan waited for the turbo lift to open._

_Once the doors opened, the Vulcan went inside and they closed on him as he saw the human shaking his head in disappointment._

* * *

 " _You have a secret half_ brother _brother?" Kirk asked, as four Andorian-Vulcanian children were wrapped around his figure._

_Their antennas were absorbing in the warmth coming from the man and their hands were clutched into his uniform including on his pant leg. They had pointy, large ears and bushy eyebrows that were twice larger than Spock's. Not that they looked too cute being chubby and priceless in Vulcan reminiscent attire. Vulcan Learning Center uniform for children. Sybok was surrounded by three Andorians in the background being very happy while in a discussion. Kirk was knelt down toward the children letting them climb all over him. Spock's hands were locked behind his back with one hand clasped over his wrist. Spock looked at the unfolding scene with fascination. As though it was a scientific experiment that was playing before his eyes on a petrie dish only more closer._

_Spock watched with intrigue toward the small group acting almost as a tree.  
_

_"Yes," Spock said._

_"Spock, why did you not tell me this before?" Kirk asked_

_"He was denounced as a member of my family and all records are removed," Spock said. "it is customary for Vulcans to not acknowledge one banished from the clan as a blood relative."_

* * *

Spock slid into bed alongside Kirk. He looked over to see the man had his glasses on with a glare that could kill. Oh no, Kirk had discovered one of Spock's many secrets that he had hoped would _never_ reach the man. There were things that Spock believed were too damaging or embarrassing that the human should know or private matters. Apparently, his bondmate found out anyway. His pointy ears turned a shade of green while retaining a grip over his emotions. He was in control of his emotions. He was in control of his emotions. He was in perfect, categorical control of his emotions. He was in control of his emotions. Spock was not in control of his emotions.

"Adun, what is it?" Spock asked.

"You have a secret adopted sister?" Kirk said.

Spock relaxed as Buddy the unidog landed onto his lap.

"Yes," Spock said, gently stroking the dog.

"What other secretive relatives do you have?" Kirk asked.  "Do you have a secret uncle? A secret aunt? A secret grandfather? A secret grandmother?" the human sounded hurt as the words came out.

What method had he found out must have been equally as embarrassing as Spock's private, secret stories that he will take to his grave.  Spock reveled in that knowledge. The Vulcan looked through the activity of the day. Telling stories to the Vulcanian children at the Vulcan Learning Center about their times on the Enterprise. Spock had briefly left in that period of time to inquire about the Sehlat Clan Wildlife Tour that was being held in the season where female Sehlats had intercourse. It was not logical to allow children to see wildlife engaging in sex. Spock raised an eyebrow back at his husband reaching his hand out for the man's shoulder only for the man to slide away. It made sense why the man had been giving him the cold shoulder. Why they didn't eat dinner side by side. Why his bondmate had his mental shields up. Kirk started giving him the cold shoulder after they left the Vulcan Learning Center.

"No," Spock said. "And you met my grandmother, Jim," Kirk slid out of bed. "Come back to bed."

Kirk took a spare blanket from under the bed swinging it over his shoulder dramatically with a huff.

"No," Kirk said. "I am sleeping on the couch because I am angry at you. In general."

Spock sat in the bed nearly alone as the doors to the bedroom closed behind the shorter man. He stroked the dog  as the long, lizard like tail swung from side to side. Spock held the dog up staring at it as though the animal had all the answers to his problems. The dog licked his nose. Spock placed the dog onto his lap seeing the other side of the bed was empty. How could he sleep without the admiral? He couldn't sleep without him. He was used to sleeping with someone else for too long. Logically he had to explain why he chose not to tell the man about Burnham. It had been over due knowledge, in fact, for the Vulcan to release.

Spock slid out of bed then came over to the meditation mat set across from the bed. He sat himself crisscross onto the meditation required material then closed his eyes and entered meditation. He had to figure a polite, delicate way of putting it. And he had to give his bondmate time to cool off. His thoughts were flowing down a river on leaves. Spock articulated his stream of thoughts putting together a unique way of articulating it to his bondmate. The words swirled past the Vulcan on the river bed gently and slowly. The pieces fell together quite easily for him to explain it away.  Spock slipped out of meditation then made his way out of the shared bedroom. He had some explaining to do. It had been roughly, at most, three hours since their last interaction. Surely, he can fix this. Delicately. Spock would normally contact  McCoy to inquire how to best wake up the admiral but that was necessary as the doctor had told him earlier that he was being part of a project and he was extremely busy for the entire month.

Spock made his way down the hall. Spock came into the living room where he could hear Jim snoring. Humans slept less as they aged. Teenagers slept a lot compared to adults who slept less than them. The human would awake in an hour. Spock took out a padd to see a series of activities that he can do while waiting for someone to wake up. And for his entertainment to relax his tension filled mind. Meditation didn't help with that. Spock browsed the section. Sometimes he humored himself in building furniture. Such as a little crib for little Tryla Scott, for when Christine and Nyota decided to use Scotty's sperm donation.  They decided that much to name the baby that, no matter what the gender was. What could he do in a hour? He was a excellent wood carver due to his time on a alien planet that required  carving to establish respect for the society. It had taken him one hundred attempts to get it right. Spock retrieved a piece of wood from down stairs then took a knife and began to chip away. The pieces of wood flew to the counter.

Kirk turned over on the couch to hear what sounded like a knife chipping away at wood.

His tired, droopy eyes slowly opened to see Spock was making a series of carvings, a totem, in a sense.

He then noticed that his husband had made several other carvings like it decorating the table with animal heads.

"Spock, go to bed," Kirk managed to groan, tiredly.

Spock stopped chipping.

"Adun, you know I would never attempt to hurt you in any manner plausible," Spock said.

"Go to bed," Kirk said, in his captain voice.

"Let me explain," Spock said. "Burnham was not technically adopted."

"What?" Kirk said.

"She didn't fit in on Earth," Spock said. "She has Aspergers. Her parents moved to Vulcan, ShiKahr in the hopes that she fit in somewhere in the alpha quadrant. It was a highly controversial move as human couples did not move to Vulcan."

"What about T'Pol and Admiral Tucker?" Kirk asked, Spock gave a weathered glare.

"Interspecial couples do not count. . . even though my forefather Solkar and Zeframe paved the way for them," Spock said. "My mother was quite taken with Burnham. My father, however, saw it as a opportunity to pave way for another Vulcan Ambassador. Burnham and I were seen as more modern diplomatic routes to represent Vulcan . . ." Spock sighed, pausing, for dramatic effect then calmly started to explain once more. "Naturally, a family bond developed between her and my parents. She was psi positive at a young age. When she was old enough, Burnham attempted to learn the Vulcan Language and speak it but father deemed that she was too human to speak in it and forbade my mother from teaching her," Kirk was listening intently. "Naturally, mother ignored him and helped her learn Vulcan anyway," Kirk grew a amused look. "Father taught her the Vulcan way. I did not mention her because she was _not_ adopted."

"Spock, she was adopted by your parents," Kirk said. "what happened to her parents?"

"Her parents convinced my mother to help their daughter learn the Vulcan Language. They were linguistic officers, both of whom were commanders, and in a interracial relationship. Her parents moved off from Earth after she attended the Vulcan Science Academy. After she received her star fleet commission. They do live on Star Base 1, I believe," the Vulcan paused in consideration looking through his memories then shrugged. "The Vulcan Learning Center refused to aid in her linguistic activity. My mother taught Burnham behind father's back. I was young child when she entered our lives. I believed Burnham helped in decreasing the rate of arguments that my mother and father shared regarding me. Burnham and my parents shared a parental relationship so it was easy to assume that they were biologically related. Burnham and I shared a sibling relationship. I provided a . . ."

"Big brother role," Kirk said.

"Yes," Spock said. "the only sibling figure she ever had."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" Kirk asked.

"It was not a legal adoption,"  Spock said, with a straight face.

"Mr Spock, I found out by little kids that you had a little sister," Kirk said. "they showed me the pictures," he picked up a padd then showed him a screen shot. "Mention how she was the first human to attend the Vulcan Learning Center then the Vulcan Science Academy. I did not anticipate to find out that you had a sister. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life with Vulcan _children_. And I am still _angry_. I have to sleep on it."

"As you wish," Spock said, then he gathered the wooden totems including the chipped pieces.

Kirk turned over, tiredly into the couch with a groan.

Spock stood up placing the chipped wooden sand into the trash compartment. He moved the wooden totems on the breakfast table. He made his way into their quarters. The communicator device rang  beside the counter. He picked it up, "Kirk residence." then listened to what was being said. The Vulcan's face did not change. He nodded  few times then replied, "I will be right there. Spock out." He closed the communicator then worriedly looked toward the other side of the bed. The conflict in question was not safe. Spock weighed the need of the one over the need of the many. Spock took out a padd then jotted down on it.

_Dear Jim,_

_I will return in exactly two weeks and four days after this diplomatic mission._

_I decided not to awaken you as you needed 'sleep it off'. I abide your request._

_The needs of the one outweighs the need of the many.  
_

_Taluhk nash-veh k'du, T'hy'la._

_Ashaya, Spock._

Spock packed his duffle bag with only the essentials the meditation mat, and two weeks of his attire. He took Jim's buttoned black and red shirt with black stripes seen about it. He left his black beanie, black sweater, and blue buttoned up shirt in the closet. It would be enough for his bondmate. He looked over to see the enclosed golden photograph resting on the counter then tucked it into his pocket. The Vulcan knelt down toward Buddy stroking the dog's forehead speaking to him in Vulcan. 

"Until my return, you are to watch over your other master," Spock said. "make sure he takes care of himself from here."

Buddy nodded, as though understanding the Vulcan's request.

"Good boy," Spock pat the side of the dog's face.

Spock stood up then got dressed into his black Ambassador robes then picked up his luggage. He made his way out of the bedroom. He placed the padd onto the table along the sleeping rounded figure sleeping along. Buddy set himself along the couch. Spock looked back at the resting figure, his mind set, his skin eased, and his mind clear. The Vulcan was sure that Jim's anger would be gone upon his return. Spock walked out of the house. The doors closed. And Jim was alone.

Spock did not return in two weeks.

**The End.**


End file.
